Nightmares
by The Lone Summoner
Summary: All of the characters from the show have their own nightmares, right? Well, this is how they would react to them...
1. Ed's Platform Shoes

**Hello fellow FMA fans! this is my first FMA fic so be nice!**

* * *

Edward was running through a hallway that didn't seem to end. He saw something shining at the end of the tunnel. So he ran faster, and faster, the glow turned blood red. It was the Philosopher's Stone! But somehow it was floating. Ed tried to jump up and grab it, but he was too short. He cursed under his breath and clapped his hands to transmute, but when he looked up, he saw that the stone was farther than it was before. 

"Damn pebble! I'll show you!" Ed said as he touched his shoes and transmuted them to platform shoes.

Ed then tried to walk, but he didn't even manage to take one step before he tripped and fell on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ed, wake up… wake up… Brother… You're gonna get a nose bleed…" Al said to his brother who fell out of bed and landed on his face.

"AHH! Al! Am I short!" Ed asked.

"Umm… If you would drink your milk then you would be a _little_ taller…" He replied.

"Do you think if I wear platform shoes…" Before Ed could finish Al interrupted him.

"No, brother… You'll fall flat on your face."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Yay! more to come... later... Review please!**


	2. Winry's Worst Day

**This one's 'bout Winry... I personally think she's creepy...**

* * *

Winry was doing her usual morning routine. One, she would polish all of her tools. Two, she would kiss them before putting them in her tool box. Three, she would put them in her tool box. Four, she would take things apart them put them back. She was on step one when she couldn't find her beloved wrench. She searched madly for it, but it was no use.

"I miss my wrench!" Winry cried.

She then saw Den with her wrench in his mouth.

"DEN! GIVE IT BACK!" Winry yelled.

Den replied by swallowing the wrench _whole_.

"DEN! BAD DOG! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she cried for her wrench.

---------------------------------------------------------

"AGH! WHERE'S MY WRENCH!" Winry yelled after waking up with tears in her eyes.

She looked around madly for it. She then realized it was in her hand the whole time.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again!" Winry said as she rubbed the wrench against her cheek.

"BARK?" Den barked curiously.

"STAY BACK YOU, WRENCH EATER!" Winry yelled at Den.

* * *

**'Kay! Any advice would be nice! (That rhymed!) Reviews please!**


	3. Poor Old Roy

**Poor Roy... I _almost_ feel sorry for him... Well... Not really...**

* * *

Day 23: It's rained for 23 days straight… I don't know what to do… Everyone's been calling me "Useless" they're so mean. They don't know how it affects me… On my way to my office, I ran into two girls. They walked up to me and asked, "You are the useless one, aren't you?" And you know what sucks even more? They said it at the _same_ time! I'm so depressed…

"Excuse me, but I need your signature." Said Hawkeye to Roy who was completely absorbed into his journal.

"Yes, of coarse…" Roy replied as he signed the document.

"Thank you, Useless."

"Why am I so useless!" Roy asked.

"Because, you just signed and agreement to give me everything you own."

"WHAT!" Roy asked as he looked at the paper he signed.

"And give us all a raise." Hawkeye continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roy yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------

"No… Raise… my money… Useless… AGH!" Roy yelled as he woke up from his nightmare with him sweating in horror.

"That was the worst nightmare of all time…" Roy sighed.

"Hunny, are you alright?" Pinako asked as she turned over to face Roy.

"OH MY GOD! THIS HAS TO BE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE!" Roy shrieked.

"Do you need a goodnight kiss?" Pinako asked as she puckered up.

"AGH! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Roy cried as he went into the fetal position.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Get… Back… Too old… For me…" Roy yet again mumbled in his sleep.

It turns out Roy was sleeping on his desk and Hawkeye overheard him and thought he was referring to her.

"I'm 'too old' huh?" Hawkeye asked as she got her gun out.

* * *

**I wouldn't want to be near Hawkeye when she's mad... She's scary... Well, please review!**


	4. Gluttony the Pooh

**I want school to go away... But it won't... Well, here's more horrific nightmares... But I have a question... Do Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth and all of them sleep... Can they sleep? I guess...**

"Gluttony, I want you to go on a diet." Lust said to Gluttony as she looked at him in utter disgust.

"But, Lust… I love my fat…" He replied kissing his tummy.

"_You _may love your fat… But _I _don't!" Lust replied as she turned away.

"We… have a special bond me and my fat…" Gluttony continued.

"Look, it's either the fat or me… Which one do you want gone?" Lust said as she handed Gluttony a book which said, "Get Rid of That Gruesome Belly Fat Now!"

"… I don't know… I… I choose… To get rid of the fat…" Gluttony said as he started to cry.

"GOOD!" Lust said as she magically had a gym behind her.

6 months later…

"You're as skinny as a toothpick!" Lust said happily.

"My fat! I miss it!" Gluttony cried as he looked at himself in the mirror to see that he was the size of a toothpick. (Now that's hard to imagine…)

---------------------------------------------------------

"AGH!" Gluttony yelled as he woke up from his sleep.

"MY FAT! YOU'RE STILL THERE!" He yelled joyously as he kissed it.

"You couldn't get that fat off you if you tried…" Lust remarked.

"GOOD! It's going to stay like that!"

"You should really go an a diet…" Envy added.

"NO!" Gluttony replied quickly.

**Well, there you have it... I CANNOT imagine Gluttony thin... To me... He looks like Winnie the Pooh... Yes... You heard me right... Well, review are most certainly welcome!**


	5. Happy Late April Fool's Lust!

**Hey... One thing... School is torture and... that's all I have to say... LAWL... Please enjoy...**

* * *

"Noooooooooooo!" Lust screamed as she looked into the mirror.

"What is it Lust?" Gluttony asked.

"I… I have… A WRINKLE!" Lust yelled as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Where?" Gluttony said as he squinted to see if there were any imperfections on her face.

"Here!" Lust said pointing to her face.

"I don't see it…" He replied after more squinting.

"You're just trying to make me feel better by saying you can't see it!" Lust cried.

"…" Gluttony sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------

"AGH!" Lust screamed as she awoke from her nightmare.

"… Food… Glorious food…" Gluttony said in his sleep.

"Gasp… Gasp… It was only a dream…" Lust gasped. (Yes, she literally said "Gasp")

But just to make sure, Lust got up and looked in the mirror.

"Noooooooooooo!" Lust screamed as she looked into the mirror.

"What is it Lust?" Gluttony asked, finally being awoken from his slumber.

"I… I have… A WRINKLE!" Lust yelled as she started to sob uncontrollably as in her dream.

"Oh… My… Grapes…" Gluttony said as he backed away slowly.

"What? You see it?" Lust asked.

"Duh…"

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"AGH!!!" Lust screeched as she jerked awake.

"Gluttony! Do I have a wrinkle on my face?" Lust asked as she sobbed.

"Oh… My… Pork chops…" Gluttony said eyes wide in fear.

"What!?" Lust asked as she shook him.

"You have a mole on your face… It reminds me of chocolate…" Gluttony said as he licked his lips.

"A… Mole? ... Would you consider it a beauty mark, and not a mole?" Lust asked.

"Mole… No… Wait… I see hair coming out of it… I want to touch it…" He said as he started to poke it.

"Stop that!" Lust squealed.

"Its fun…"

"NOOOOO!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOO!" Lust shouted as she awoke.

This time there was something like a mirror floating right above her. She saw a wart on her nose this time.

Lust then fainted.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" Envy asked as he transformed out of the Lust with a wart on her nose.

"Naw…" Greed said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**There you have it! And happy late April Fool's Day! WOOT! HAPPY PRANKING! **


End file.
